The field of the present invention relates to a self-heating insulated container combinations such as beverage or food container (e.g. a cup, mug, tumbler, bottle, coffee maker and brewing container) in which the container heats and cools food and beverages thereby keeping the food and beverages hot or cold.
Prior heating containers utilized internal resistance coils which produced very high temperatures and breached the vacuum separating the inner and outer shells of the container. Internal temperatures in resistance coil heaters are very high, producing damaging thermal gradients. Further, these resistance coil heaters consumed relatively high amounts of electrical power.